The mystery of the missing pups
by Quantum Whale
Summary: All of the pups are mysteriously disappearing without a trance, and no one has any clue as to where they could be, or what could've happened to them... How can the PAW Patrol survive this?
1. Prologue

Ryder was in the lookouts control room, playing a game on his pup pad as the pups played tag outside. He normally looked after the pups when they were doing or playing anything outside, but today the pups insisted that Ryder do something for his own entertainment. Rider did, and jade every right to worry about the pups when he wasn't looking after them, but he also wanted to make them happy, and the pups said they weren't going to do anything until Ryder did something for himself. Ryder didn't understand why and to a certain extent the pups realize that what they had done wasn't very smart, and they were right.

"Hey Ryder, have you seen Rocky?l" Skye asked as she came out of the elevator.

"What happened Skye?" Ryder nervously asked.

"We were playing tag and he suddenly disappeared. We haven't seen him since he was 'it'." She explained.

"I'll try calling him." Ryder stated as he tapped Rocky's logo on his pup pad, but all he got was static.

"Nothing, maybe he dropped his pup tag. I'll use the pup tag tracker to see if we can find it." Ryder explained.

When Ryder turned Rocky's pup tag tracker on, it showed it in the lookout's yard, right where they were playing. Ryder and Skye went to look, and as expected, it was Rocky's pup tag but not Rocky.

"What will we do Ryder?" Skye asked, scared for Rocky.

"We'll do what we always do, we're going to find him. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder explained.

"PAW Patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!"

As all the pups ran to the lookout, Marshall somehow managed to trip on a branch that fell out of the tree Skye was hiding in when they were playing hide & seek and slammed into the elevator.

"I'm stumped!" Marshall said, making none of the pups laugh.

Marshall then realized why. Chase wasn't in the elevator and was nowhere to be seen. Chase, Zuma, and Rubble were all on the same place when Ryder called for them, how could Chase disappear that quickly?

"First Rocky, now Chase? Who's next?" Rubble asked as the elevator doors finally closed, and began to go up.

Once they hit the top, all the pups jumped into there positions, but just awkwardly stood there until Ryder asked, "Where's Chase?'

"We don't know, he was with us when you called and then just disappeared!" Marshall explained.

"Well, then we have two pups to rescue!"

Ryder then explained what they were going to do. They were going to search all around adventure bay in places they suspect Rocky and or Chase could've gone, but they were all going to stay together, so it will be much more difficult to lose another pup. All the pups had reasons they were useful, but they weren't going to let each one go off on their own after two pups were already lost within a span of 3 minutes.

"This could be an interesting rescue... PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled, initiating the mission.

The pups all got into their vehicles and stayed as close to each other as they could. Each pup was just as scared as the next, hoping that Rocky and Chase are okay, and hoping they won't be the next one missing.

The first thing they decided to do was ask people if they had seen Rocky and or Chase around adventure bay. They asked Mayor Goodway, farmers Al, and Yumi, Jake, and Everest, even Carlos, and Tracker, but they got nothing.

* * *

Ryder then drove over to Mr. Porter's and asked him if he had seen anything.

"Umm, Ryder? I think we lost another pup." Rubble told Ryder, interrupting he and Mr. Porter's conversation.

"This is so bizarre..." Ryder mumbled as he turned around and saw Marshall's fire truck, but not Marshall.

"Does anyone have any ideas on what's going on?" Ryder asked.

"Not a clue." Zuma said, to the truth of everyone there.

"Well one thing's for sure, we need to find everyone and bring them back home!" Ryder roared. "Tell us if you find anything, Mr. Porter."

"I will Ryder.

"Who's next?" Zuma asked as everyone got in their vehicles.

Everyone was extremely cautious while looking around Adventure Bay, none of them wanted to be the next member to "disappear" without a trace. They all kept an eye on each other, Rubble and Zuma stayed as close as they could to each other, and Ryder had Skye pulled up on his ATV pup pad at all times.

Their first stop was little Hootie's tree. Since Chase liked Hootie the most, maybe he went there at some point. He obviously wouldn't just go the tree when he was called for a mission, he was arguably the most serious out of the pups, but he might've gone there from wherever he disappeared to.

The pups got too little Hootie's tree and began to look around for a bit until little Hootie came out.

"Hey little Hootie, have you seen Chase around? Or maybe Rocky or Marshall?" Ryder asked.

Little Hootie hooted shaking his head with a now worried expression on his face.

"Ryder? Do I even have to tell you at this point?" Zuma stated.

"No Zuma, who is it this time?" Ryder asked turning around to see a missing Rubble.

"Hmm, his digger isn't here either, how come none of us heard it drive away?" Ryder asked, confused.

"Maybe it didn't drive away." Skye replied.

"But what else could it have done? If someone grabbed it, how would they move it without making any noise? And if it flew away, how come you didn't see it?" Ryder asked with a whirlpool of emotions spinning around inside him.

"We totally have to find the other pups and fast before one of us, err, "disappear" Zuma explained.

"Your right, we have to find the pups, and get them back home!" Ryder shouted.

"Alright Hootie, keep an eye out, okay?" Ryder said, turning to Hootie.

Hootie hooted as he flew back into his tree.

"Any more ideas of where they could've gone?" Ryder asked, turning to Skye and Zuma.

They just shook their heads and began to drive away with Ryder. Skye and Zuma both knew one of them was going to go, they just didn't know when, or more importantly, how.

"So, Skye, which one of us do you think is going to disappear next?" Zuma asked, trying to strike up a conversation so it would be much harder for either of them to "disappear."

"If I had to choose, probably you since you're on the ground making you an easier target." Skye responded.

"Yeah." Zuma sighed, realizing what she said was most likely true.

* * *

"Pups, I just realized something!" Ryder shouted, interrupting Skye and Zuma, who had gotten a nice conversation going.

"What is it, Ryder?" Zuma asked.

"All the pups, with the exclusion of Chase and Rocky all, disappeared when we weren't moving, so first off, that means we should stay mobile, second of all, that something is directly causing this, they all disappeared at very conspicuous times don't you think?" Ryder explained.

"Yea, now that you mention it, it does sound rather suspicious." Skye replied.

"Okay, this could sound dumb, but something we could totally do is all get into a little triangle around each other, and see if anything happens and if nothing does, we know it's happening in on purpose." Zuma suggested.

"And if something does happen we'll know what's going on! Not a very dumb idea Zuma!" Skye yipped.

"We could try it. It couldn't hurt." Ryder replied, shrugging.

 _What else could go wrong today..._ Ryder thought to himself as they drove back to the lookout.

Four out of the six members of the PAW Patrol are missing and without a trace. No ideas, no leads, no hints, not a single glimpse of hope shined through at any time today...

 _If only the pups had let me look after them..._


	2. Rubble's Rescue

**I've kinda been purposefully putting this story off, so sorry about that. This is a lot more difficult to think of ideas for so this story might end up being pretty bad. Sorry about that.**

This was a terrifying experience for the pups, but they have faced Chase going missing, Skye going missing, and also some missions that were about as horrifying as this one was, _about._ Since they have faced similar situations, and have been through hundreds of different missions, they have learned that panic will only make things worse, and also have learned how to hide when they're scared. They all knew each one of them was terrified by what was happening, but they tried not to let it out as to not make everything worse.

Ryder, Zuma, and Skye got to the lookout and sat in the triangle Zuma had suggested.

"Okay, so now we wait to see if anything happens. Good idea Zuma." Skye said.

"Thanks, dude." Zuma replied.

* * *

"Well, we've been sitting here for a while and nothing's happened, so either all of this is happening purposefully, or something's been set for only the other four pups." Ryder explained.

"But why would they specifically target only four of us?" Skye asked.

"I dunno, but we've experienced much weirder things." Ryder replied.

"The pups all disappeared at places we or at least one of us, visit often. Rocky, in the lookout's backyard, Chase, near the lookout's entrance, Marshall, at Mr. Porter's, and Rubble at Little hottie's tree. Everything really points to it being purposeful disappearances, but who, or what would do this? And just as important, why?" Zuma explained.

"You sound lime Ryder, Zuma!" Skye joked.

"So we have either figure out who's doing this or, just find the rest of the pups and put this behind us." Ryder commented.

"Or both." Skye commented.

"We can't stay here forever, we should start looking." Zuma suggested.

"Zuma, why are you so serious all the sudden?" Skye asked.

"We all have a breaking point." Zuma replied.

"But I've never seen you like this. You're normally happy and carefree." Skye replied.

"Alright, you two, like Zuma said, we really should get going if we want to get anywhere." Ryder interrupted.

"Sorry Ryder, I was just surprised." Skye explained.

"It's okay Skye, let's just get going now and you two can talk about this while we're looking," Ryder suggested.

"Okay." Skye sighed as she, Zuma, and Ryder went to their vehicles.

* * *

"Zuma?" Skye asked, assuming he would know what she wanted.

"Okay, Skye, first of all, no, I'm not annoyed by anything your asking, second, I know you're used to the happy go lucky Zuma, but like I said, everyone has a breaking point. Whether it be for anger, guilt, sadness, or anything else, no one can hide forever, and I hit that point. I want our friends back." Zuma explained

"Well said. No matter what happens, we're all each other's friends and we don't want to let go, and we'll never forget each other and we'd do anything in our power to save and protect one another." Skye replied.

"Exactly. There is a different side to everyone."

Ryder and the pups continued looking around Adventure Bay but tried to avoid driving near places they frequently visited. Turned out to be a lot easier to search the entirety of Adventure Bay than they had first thought. Ryder and the pups had never been happier to live in a small city since it's obviously easier to search a small city than a big one.

They couldn't find any of the pups inside of the city part of Adventure Bay, but they have yet to check the Bay or the outskirts of Adventure Bay. There's also the chance that they might not be in Adventure Bay at all. Every villainous person or pup that has gone against the PAW Patrol have all been from places outside of Adventure Bay.

* * *

The pups started looking around the mountains, and in the caves, on the outsides of Adventure Bay, after looking around the entire city, as well as around the lookout and the waters around it. Every time they went it a cave, Skye and Zuma howled as a signal that they were there, so any pup in that cave could send a signal back. None of them wanted to say it, but after looking for so long, they began to think the pups could've been gone forever, or dead.

One time, however, when they howled, they heard another howl come from inside the cave.

"Do you think it's one of the pups?" Skye asked, tilting her head.

"Sounds like Rubble." Zuma replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter who it is. It sounds like they're in trouble and we have to help them" Ryder explained.

"Zuma, use your flashlight so we can see a bit better," Ryder suggested.

"My flashlight is for when I'm underwater though," Zuma replied.

"It is, but it'll still give us some light, which will be helpful no matter how bright."

So Zuma barked out his flashlight and they went further into the cave. The cave had quite a few split paths, some being only two, and others being four or so. Every time they came to an area with multiple paths, Skye and Zuma would howl so the pup in trouble would also howl, helping them figure out what way to go.

"I never realized how loud we actually howl." Zuma joked.

"Yeah, the pup on the opposite side of this cave can hear us howl. That's pretty loud." Skye replied.

When they finally got to the other side of the cave, to everyone delight, they saw Rubble.

"Ryder! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Rubble howled with joy.

"I could say the same for you" Ryder replied. "In fact, we all could."

"Thanks, Ryder, I was starting to get worried you'd never find me."

Rubble then stared at the group of three and said, "So I was the last a pup to get captured, huh?"

"Captured? What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I was in my rig when suddenly a weird hatch thingy opened up on the ground and I fell on with my rig. I eventually wound up in a control room of sorts with a pup who told me to do work for her since I was her 'minion'. When I said no, she put me in this cave an explained that it would be basically impossible to escape without an outside source."

"Okay, so now we have the how, the who, and part of the why." Ryder said.

"We've still only found one of the pups though, and we still have no idea where they are." Zuma explained.

"At least we know this pup would have put them in dangerous, or hard to get escape from areas." Ryder replied. "If they didn't accept to be her minion."

"She also has my rig." Rubble interrupted.

"Did you see anything when you were in the room with her?" Ryder asked Rubble.

"Nothing but her, some of her minions, and my rig."

"We should really get out of this cave right about now." Skye suggested, interrupting Ryder's questioning.

"Good idea, let's go."

* * *

When they got outside of the cave, Rubble had to ride on Ryder's ATV around while they were looking for the other pups. Rubble wasn't much of a help, he only gave them the info on why this is all happening, nothing on the pup's locations or this new pup's location either. At least they knew the pups were still alive, maybe in perilous situations but alive nonetheless. They also had no way of knowing if any of the pups agreed to be this new pup's minion, which is also a problem.

"What's this new pup's name? If you were able to catch that." Zuma asked, wanting something to refer to her by.

"She didn't tell me but I was able to figure it out." Rubble explained.

"Scarlet"

* * *

 _Yeah, short chapter. Like I said, this story will probably turn out to be a pretty bad story, but I don't want to just give up on it since that's bad for so many different reasons. Sorry if you liked this story but, I don't think it's gonna turn out very well..._


	3. Rocky's Rescue

**Seems to be getting a little bit better. Still, don't think it's doing very good.**

* * *

They had found only one pup, and they had looked almost everywhere in, and around Adventure Bay.

"Looks like Scarlet didn't put all the pups in Adventure Bay." Ryder sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Or, the rest if the pups submitted to Scarlet." Zuma suggested.

" _If_ we find the other pups, they will hopefully have more information on Scarlet and we might just be able to track her down." Ryder explained.

"Let's hope they have more memory of what happened than I do." Rubble replied.

"You remembered enough." Skye explained.

"Enough to tell you it's some female pup named Scarlet? Yeah, that's not really a lot." Rubble replied. "I don't even remember what she looked like! She had like, three different colors on her? That's about it."

"It's a lot more helpful than you'd think, trust me."

* * *

"Keep working my minions, I want these to be ready by tomorrow. Each one." Scarlet explained to her multiple minions, pups, and robot that the pup minions were forced to make.

"Why do I have to do this?" Marshall whimpered as he kept working.

"Keep your mouth shut or ill send you somewhere far, far, worse my dear." Scarlet commanded, with a little evil laugh afterward.

"Can I ask you one question at least?" Marshall asked, a little nervous.

"Well, technically it would be two because that was a question but, I guess I could give you a reward for your work." Scarlet remarked. "Go ahead."

"What were your parents like?" Marshall asked, he never remembered any other bad pups that were around Adventure Bay.

"I'm a Xenogenesis." Scarlet explained.

"Enough said." Marshall replied.

"You actually know what that means?" Scarlet responded, fairly surprised.

"Yeah, not a lot of pups do." Marshall answered. "I learned it from Rocky."

"Hmm, maybe I could give him a more important job. He seems like he would know a lot." Scarlet said to herself.

"That's nice, now keep working." Scarlet told Marshall.

Marshall just sighed as he looked away from Scarlet and continued working. Scarlet, was going back to her command room, which was the place no one except her was allowed inside of unless Scarlet specifically told them they could.

Just then, one of Scarlet's "Special role" minions sent called scarlet on her command computer in her room.

Once Scarlet answered, she immediately shouted, "Don't you ever shut up?"

"This is the third time today."

"I know Scarlet, but this time it really is important!" He told her nervously.

"Hmm, I suppose I am the one who gave you the job to monitor things and report them to me." Scarlet remarked. "So what is so important?"

"The team, they found one of their pups." He told her.

"Ugh, which one?" Scarlet asked, annoyed.

"The Bulldog."

"I knew I didn't hide that one well." Scarlet muttered. "Well, they aren't going to find the others. At least not the cop."

"What are you going to do about it, Scarlet?" the minion asked.

"The only problem here is that we'll have to keep tabs on them to make sure we know what they're doing." Scarlet responded. "This really isn't a huge problem for us."

"Roger that." Scarlet then ended the call.

"Well, that's mildly annoying." Scarlet muttered.

Scarlet walked out of her room to check on her minions since they sometimes slacked off, which made her _fairly angry._

One of the minions saw Scarlet coming and muttered. "She needs to do things herself for once."

He had said that just a little bit too loud so Scarlet heard it.

"Either shut your trap, or I'll have someone rip out your jugular and shut it for you!" Scarlet screamed at him.

He immediately jumped after hearing this and began working extra fast. Nobody was surprised though, she had said some pretty scary things in the past.

"Well, then, you all seem to be working fairly well." Scarlet remarked. "Hey, Marshall, come with me, I want to tell you something..."

* * *

"Where do you think they could be Ryder?" Rubble asked.

"Well, Scarlet had put you in a situation that would scare you, and that you would not like. So maybe she did that with the other pups." Ryder replied, which was actually the first time he thought of that.

"In that case, Rocky is probably in the Bay." Skye suggested.

"We should go look." Ryder replied.

They then began driving towards the Bay to see if Ryder's theory was true. They had driven around almost the entirety of Adventure Bay, so now it was time to look _in_ the bay. Everyone was able to contribute to searching the Bay, Ryder could transform his ATV, Zuma was made for this stuff, Skye could search from above, and Rubble could look from Ryder's ATV. Funny how things work out sometimes.

"Ryder! I think I see him!" Skye reported.

"Great Skye, stay where you are and we'll come on get him." Ryder replied.

"Roger that, Ryder."

When both Ryder, and Zuma arrived, they saw Rocky on a single buoy on the water.

"Ryder, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Rocky shouted.

"That's what I said." Rubble joked.

"So how are you gonna get me back on dry land?" Rocky asked.

Ryder thought for a second and replied, "Zuma, bark out your buoy rope. We'll just attach it to Rocky's buoy and tow it back!"

"Arf, Arf! Buoy rope."

Ryder grabbed the rope and attached it to the buoy Rocky was standing on.

"Okay, Zuma, were ready to go!"

As they were driving back to shore, a dolphin jumped out of the water and landed right on Rocky and his buoy causing him to get slammed into the water.

"Ryder!" Zuma shouted. "He's not coming back up."

"Bark out your sub!" Ryder commanded.

Zuma did as he was told and barked out the sub, Ryder jumped in with Zuma before they dove under. They saw Rocky, whose front paws somehow managed to get tied up by the buoy rope, was hanging from the ropes by the buoy.

"Zuma, get out and use your scuba gear to give Rocky some air." Ryder commanded. "And I'll take control of the sub."

Zuma didn't say anything before ejecting from the sub, barking out his scuba gear, and swimming over to Rocky. Zuma gave the breather to Rocky since he probably needed it as Ryder grabbed the buoy with the sub's claw arm.

"Zuma, push Rocky as far up towards the buoy as you can, then I'll flip it over." Ryder explained.

Zuma gave the breather back to himself and began to push Rocky upward. It was a little easier than Zuma expected, due to the water jets Zuma had in his pup pack. Zuma had no way of signaling Ryder, so he just held Rocky there until Ryder flipped the buoy over. When Ryder flipped the buoy over, Rocky did what was hoped of him and spread his paws out to stand atop the buoy.

Ryder shook to get all the water off of him and thanked Zuma and Ryder for saving him twice within a span of three minutes.

"No problem Rocky. Now let's get to shore, hopefully without a dolphin pushing you under." Ryder responded.

When they got back to shore, they told Rocky what they knew and ask if he knew anything new.

"Well, the same thing happened to me, I fell into a completely dark room and felt like I was moving, I ended up falling into a room with Scarlet and a bunch of pups, who I can only assume are her minions. The room was underground, definitely not in Adventure Bay, judging by how long I was moving for."

"Well, now we know, if we're looking for Scarlet, we shouldn't be looking in Adventure Bay." Ryder said.

"Also, if it'll help, Scarlet is a beagle, that's just a little bit bigger than Skye." Rocky explained.

"I haven't seen a pup like that around. Now or anytime." Rubble replied.

"Me neither, that was the first time a saw her." Rocky responded.

"Well, whether we've seen her or not, we still need to find Chase and Marshall." Ryder explained.

"Right."

They had found two pups, and they know why Scarlet hid the pups where she did. It seemed like they would find the rest of the pups easy if neither of them submitted to Scarlet.

Seemed like.

* * *

 _Three quotes in this chapter are from a certain character in a video game. Anyone know which quotes, and who the character that I took the quotes from is? Let's see who can figure it out first..._


	4. Scarlet's Rage

Scarlet was sitting around in her little room when she got another call from her spy.

"Oh my god, Luke! How many times are you gonna call me?" Scarlet growled.

"Um, sorry, Scarlet, but, it seems like they found the green pup as well," Luke told her, a bit afraid of what she was gonna do.

"Okay, I think they put me past my breaking point." Scarlet replied, with an angry smile on her face, and trying to keep from screaming while Luke was still there.

"So does this mean..."

"Yes, Luke, it does. If they want to find their pups so badly," Scarlet grabbed a hat and put it on her head. "I'll bring one to them."

"Okay, Scarlet, I'll stop calling you now, um, bye!" Luke ended the call shuddering.

"Well, I guess I have to do this." Scarlet grinned as she walked out of her room to tell her minions what they were to do.

"Alright, everyone!" Scarlet got everyone's attention. "They found another one of the pups that we hid, and I'm beginning to get angry. So, let's initiate that plan I talked about before, in case something like this happens. Also, don't worry about getting Chase, I'll do that, I have a little something I want to do to him."

"Yes, ma'am."

The minions then ran off into a different room, the storage room for the machines that they made, and Scarlet took credit for. They knew exactly what they had to grab, and what they were supposed to do with it, it wasn't going to be good for anyone involved, save for Scarlet.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere we think they could be, Ryder, and we found nothing." Rocky explained, coming back from a search he had gone on.

They decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to split up. When Scarlet captured them, they were together, so it didn't seem like splitting up would do any harm, and it didn't. Each pup came back from there searches and finding nothing.

"We can't stop searching, but we can't look forever, so what do we do?" Skye groaned, beginning to think they would never find the other two pups.

"Sometimes, problems sort themselves out, and sometimes, problems don't get sorted out." Ryder explained. "We might just have to wait for Scarlet to make a wrong move."

"She did seem like an 'act first think later' kind of person." Rocky added.

"How did you figure that out? She barely said a word to me when she got me." Rubble replied.

"She took days to put me where she did," Rocky answered, now getting confused.

Scarlet hid Rubble almost immediately when he arrived but took days to hide Rocky in the bay, they both refused to be her minion almost immediately, so it was confusing as to why she did that. Rocky was even captured before Rubble, which made it even more confusing. They only thought about it for a couple minutes though, as they went back to thinking about Chase, Marshall, and Scarlet.

They just looked around for Chase, Marshall, or basically anything that would help them find Scarlet. They knew she would most likely be hiding somewhere underground, since the hatches that Rocky and Rubble fell into had them fall down. They tried to go down the hatches at one point, but they didn't open when they stepped on them again.

"We've looked basically everywhere we can without completely digging up Adventure Bay, and we've found nothing." Skye complained, flopping onto the ground. "We're never gonna find them, are we?"

Rocky walked over and lied down right next to her, looked at her and said, "Skye, there are a lot of places they could be, and some of those places might be difficult to find. The thing is if we can find Scarlet, we can easily get Chase and Marshall back. I've met her when she gets angry, she does things she shouldn't. We're gonna find her, its just a matter of when."

Rocky knew that that wasn't the greatest inspiration he could've given, but he had to think of it on the fly, so he thought he did a good job. Skye hugged him afterward, it wasn't the most embrace full hug, but Rocky didn't think he deserved much of a hug. What Rocky told Skye appeared to boost her spirits a little, she wasn't just moaning all the time about not finding the other pups while they were talking, which kinda surprised Rocky, but he was proud to have helped her out.

"Rocky's right dudes. If we find Scarlet we have a clear shot of finding the other pups." Zuma commented, which Rocky was surprised to hear since he whispered it to Skye, or at least he tried.

When the pups got back to their vehicles to go back to The Lookout after another unsuccessful attempt at finding Chase or Marshall, Skye whispered into Rocky's ear, "Thank you."

* * *

"Alright, Scarlet, we've got the machine ready." One of Scarlet's minions told her.

"Great, and as you can see, I have the big boy Chase right here." Scarlet replied, saying his name in a babies voice.

Chase couldn't talk since Scarlet had covered his mouth, so he was just mumbling and trying to squirm away from, whatever Scarlet's machine is. It looked like some form of a laser, it was fairly large, so it took a few of Scarlet's minions to bring it to her, and it looked dangerous. Chase was, understandably scared, there was a big machine in front of him that looked like it was a laser, and Scarlet brought him to it, still not able to talk, or move very well. He didn't know what the machine did, but it couldn't be good.

"Aw, he's so cute when he's scared." Scarlet said, staring at Chase as he tried to escape.

"Anyway, minions, go get ready to send us up, I'll get him, and the machine onto the platform, and I will get it pointed at him. You just make sure we both get sent up and at the right time." Scarlet explained to her minions, who obeyed and went to the control room to set up.

"Alright, cop boy, we're going to have some fun, and you're going to be the source." Scarlet whispered as she brought him to the machine, and set him up to where he couldn't move, and the machine was pointing at him like a gun.

"I thought you were supposed to be the leader, so why are you so scared?" Scarlet commented.

She jumped on top of him and lied there, knowing he couldn't move to get her off so she would just be there, just to annoy Chase that little bit more.

"You know, leaders are supposed to be the one to look after there team, but it looks like the team is looking after the leader. You're here with me, and the team you're supposed to lead is looking for you. I don't think someone who is afraid of some lady smaller than them, should be considered a leader since leaders have to be brave and willing to help their team. I'm threatening you to stop that silly PAW Patrol from getting you or the Dalmatian. If you truly think you deserve to lead your team after this, well, I think that's a little selfish." Scarlet ranted while lying there, on top of Chase.

"Yea, yea, tell me I'm the selfish one, but I'm a villain and your a hero, and heroes are supposed to be self-less yea?"

Scarlet just lied on top of Chase for a while until she figured her minions would be finished the preparations and called three different minions to bring the machine along with Chase to where they were going to be sent up. There were two lifts, one that would bring Chase up, and one that would bring Scarlet, she had these lifts under some mechanical doors that would open, revealing the surface so the lifts could bring them up. Hey, we're going to wait for Ryder and the pups to drive bye since she installed them in a place the pups often go, which was a lucky coincidence since she installed them before she knew the pups even existed.

"Alright, Luke will tell us when they are approaching and when he does, send us up." Scarlet told her minions, with Chase just mumbling the whole time.

She had the perfect plan to scare the team, and if it doesn't work, she had nothing else.

* * *

"Do you think either of them agreed to be her minion?" Skye asked everyone while they were driving back to The Lookout.

"The chance is always there Skye, and there is basically no way to know if they did." Ryder explained, beginning to wander the same thing.

"I hope not, who knows what Scarlet might do t-" Skye was cut off by Scarlet popping up from the grass.

"What might I do?"

"Chase!" Rubble shouted about to run towards him.

"Stop! If you continue to try and stop me, I will have to use this machine on Chase."

"What does it do?" Rocky asked, nervous of what she would reply with.

"Oh, it'll just disintegrate him." Scarlet replied, grinning.

"You're a monster!" Skye cried, she didn't want to see Chase get disintegrated, she would never be able to unsee it.

"Only if you make me mad. When I'm not mad, all I am is greedy and careless. It's all your fault he's in this situation. Stop coming for me and your pups, he lives. Continue to annoy me and keep searching, I disintegrate him. What's it gonna be?"

Chase was lying right under the disintegrator's tip, crying out of fear and helplessness. Ryder and the pups didn't know what to do, they couldn't go now or Chase dies, but they can't just stop, or Chase and Marshall will both be stuck with Scarlet forever, for her to do whatever she pleases. Everyone was clueless as to what to do, so they just stood there, staring at the grinning Scarlet and crying Chase, trying to figure something out.

"Make your decision now or I'll just kill him now."

"Okay, okay, fine dude, we'll stop." Zuma answered, he just didn't want Chase to die.

"Good choice, good cop stays alive, but as soon as you make a move..." Scarlet then slowly moved her paw across her neck, and when she got to the other side, she made a snapping noise and put her claws out.

"Say goodbye to your friend here, he's all mine now, and I do what I want with him." Scarlet offered before she goes back into her base.

Ryder and the pup said there goodbyes and Scarlet went back into her base.

"So what do we do now, Ryder?" Rocky asked, having not a clue of what to do right now.

"Honestly I don't know, but we'll figure something out, I promise."

* * *

"Well, Chase, your still alive, I guess it's time to let you talk, and as long as you don't threaten anyone, I may allow you to talk all the time." Scarlet told Chase, taking off what was keeping him from talking.

"You-"

Scarlet put her paw on his mouth, and said, "Don't threaten, and I'll make life a little bit easier for you."

Scarlet to her paw off of Chase's mouth and he said nothing.

"Good."

"Now it's time I have my way with you big guy." Scarlet explained as she allowed him to stand, grabbed his paw and brought him away.

Scarlet brought him to a room and made it so he couldn't move his paws again, he still allowed him to talk although he didn't really say anything.

"Trust me, this is going to be fun." Scarlet said, staring at Chase and grinning.

"For one of us."

* * *

 _Hmm, Marshall wasn't in this Chapter, interesting..._


	5. From ending it all, to losing it all

Ryder and the pups got back to The Lookout after the encounter with Scarlet threatening to disintegrate Chase if they continued there searches for the pups. Neither of them still had any clue as to what they could do to Rescue Chase and Marshall, but now they have a way of knowing Chase, didn't submit to Scarlet, but they still haven't seen Marshall. Skye was back to complaining about never getting Chase and Marshall back, and that Scarlet had both of them in her grasp, and they couldn't search anymore.

"Okay, pups any ideas?" Ryder asked as they got back to The Lookout and going up the elevator.

"No, not at all Ryder." Rocky replied, assuming no one had any ideas, which he was right about.

After they got back into The Lookout, Ryder and the pups thought for a long time on what to do to get Chase and Marshall back, without risking Chase being obliterated. It took a while of thinking before anyone came up with an idea that wasn't immediately throw out the window.

"Rocky said Scarlet was an 'act first thing later' person right? So couldn't one of us act like we're going to join her?" Zuma suggested, giving the only decent idea so far.

"Well she is still really smart Zuma, and if she figures out our plan, Chase is gone." Rocky replied.

"Yes, but we've hidden pup tags before, like with Chase's bowtie when he went to barkingburg, couldn't we just do that again?" Zuma added, really just wanting to contribute somehow.

"Scarlet could hear it though, and that would be a dead giveaway." Rocky responded, still not happy with Zuma's idea.

"Okay, but all of these problems are about the pup tag, so can't we just, get rid of the pup's pup tag?"

"Scarlet has minions everywhere around her base, she would definitely have some of her minions defending Chase and Marshall, if her minions tell her we're breaking the pups out, someone is dying."

"Why would her minions tell her what we're doing? They were all forced into the position too!"

"We don't know that and desires, we've seen Scarlets bad side, I'm sure her minions are afraid of her. Even if we convinced them we were bad and that we were doing this to help keep the other away, there is no way Scarlet will fall for that, she is really smart, just doesn't think much..."

"Ugh, another idea bites the dust." Zuma groaned, slumping down on the ground.

They began thinking again and, ironically, Skye came up with the new idea, which didn't seem to have any guaranteed flaws.

"Scarlet took, four out of us six pups, right? She seems to be oblivious to the fact that we also have Everest and Tracker on the tea since they don't come here often. So, we could send them to her and have them act like villains with her, just like Zuma's idea, except, less obvious."

"Well, it has its risks, but if she does know that Everest and Tracker are on the team, she will just shoo them away." Rocky answered, being the one who normally shot down all of the ideas that were given.

"Seems good, who should we call thought?" Zuma asked they couldn't do both, that would be risky.

"Tracker, he could hear where people are and when they are there, he would be a master of timing things if it came to it." Rocky answered.

"Well, we have a plan! Get Tracker to act like a villain with Scarlet, and see if he can get the pups free from there." Ryder cheered, they finally had an idea that wouldn't immediately get Chase obliterated.

Ryder called Tracker and greeted him with, "Hey Tracker, we have a very important job for you."

* * *

"Alright big blue, time for us to have some fun! Me, to have some fun, with you." Scarlet said to Chase while they were together in a room.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chase was shaking, he was locked in a room with the person who was going to disintegrate him in front of his friends.

"What all villains do, but it shod be to bad for you big guy."

"Can you please stop calling me 'big'?"

"Well, you are the biggest puppy I've met, but, I guess I could be a bit nicer after what I just did."

"Thanks. Now, just, get it over with." Chase just closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

* * *

"What do you think Scarlet's doing in there?" One of Scarlet's minions asked another, all they knew was that Scarlet wasn't going to be nice and that they were both, for sure, in this one room.

"I dunno, Lucas, but I don't think it's very nice, Scarlet was pretty mad before, and she does some really bad things when she's mad." The other minion replied, he's seen more of Scarlet's bad side, her nearly disintegrating Chase, wasn't the worst she's done.

"We should leave now, if she comes out and sees us, we're toast," Lucas commented.

"Yeah." The other minion turned around as well. "I wish she would tell us what she's doing a bit more than she does. She already puts us through hell, forcing us to build her machines for no benefit of our own, she could at least tell us what she's doing."

"Yeah, she was being pretty nice to the other pup after what she did to him, so why not us?"

"Who knows besides her, we just have to make sure we don't her caught doing this."

They then went off to begin working while Scarlet was in the room, all alone with Chase. When they came out of the room, Scarlet looked like she really enjoyed it and Chase didn't really seem changed, although he was just horrified about getting disintegrated, he didn't seem any more sad, or happy. He did, however, look as if he was in some pain, as Scarlet did not. It was just assumed that Scarlet was just hurting Chase in there, but not so much to the point of him crying, or anything like that, although they could've waited it out in the room if Chase had cried or anything like that, so it was hard to figure out.

"Well, uh, Chase, I guess its time for you to go back to your place, but his time, I'll let you roam freely in that, tiny, room," Scarlet told him.

"Huh, you seem a bit more sincere than before," Chase commented, she was being pretty nice to him.

"I have a small, heart. I made you think you were gonna get disintegrated, so I decided to be a little nice to you. Okay, buddy?"

Chase thought "buddy was a weird word to use, she had kidnapped him, made it so he couldn't talk are move, and threatened to kill him, and now she's being mildly nice my letting him talk and move, but he went with it and said, "Okay."

Scarlet the left Chase to go to the room he's stuck in, which he obeyed since Scarlet is a security freak and has cameras all over her base. Chase was, a lot more happy than he should be for the situation he's in right now, but he could finally do things, get comfortable, and even make little funny voices he could use to make the pups laugh if they ever get him. Scarlet also seemed like she cared the slightest bit about him, since she was being nice to him after completely horrifying him into thinking he was going to turn into nothing, and he could move of talk during it. She had a heart, no matter how evil or mean she seems, she had a good side to her, and she showed it to Chase.

* * *

Tracker got over to the place where Scarlet had come up with Chase since that was the only entryway they knew about, and Tracker tried to get Scarlet's attention from there. After a little while, it eventually opened up and Tracker fell into the base, slamming the ground that looked metal, but felt soft, and stood up to see Scarlet in front of him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Scarlet asked, staring directly at him.

"Oh, my name is Tracker, and, um, I-I heard you were evil, so am i." Tracker answered he didn't have any time to think about what to say.

"Why don't you have any clothes? I know you're a pup but I have clothes and so does the PAW Patrol, and you're a villain like me."

Tracker had taken his jungle uniform off before he came here since that would be a bit suspicious for him to be wearing jungle attire as a villainous pup out to get the PAW Patrol, so he had nothing on at the moment.

"Oh, well, I, uh, couldn't find any for me."

"Well, I do have some extras, but they're all for me, and you're definitely, bigger than I am. So I guess you'll be walking around here without any clothes, hope you're okay with that."

"No problema, I'm used to it." Tracker told her, although he realized that he probably should speak Spanish, just to be safe.

"Okay, so, why did you come here? To me?"

"Oh, I, also hate the PAW Patrol, so I thought we could work together."

"How do you know this?"

Tracker really didn't know what to say, so he just said, "Us villains have our ways."

"Well, I suppose you could be of use in helping me out with some of the things I have to do around this place. It's a lot harder to manage this place than you'd think with the number of minions I have here."

Scarlet then told Tracker everything he could do to help her, so she could have more time to plan, and more time to just relax. Tracker would sometimes check up on Scarlet's minions, aid in cleaning up the base a bit, and sometimes just sit around with Scarlet since she had nobody to do that with. She didn't once say anything to Tracker about Chase, maybe because she needed to trust him more, it didn't really matter at the moment or a number of other reasons, she never said anything about him.

Scarlet was actually having fun talking with Tracker every so after, as well as having him help her out in the base. She never had much time to do anything in her own time, and she never had anyone to talk to that could actually listen and relate to her, it made Tracker feel a little bad for tricking her since she was happy to finally have time to do things and someone to talk to. She did threaten to kill Chase, though, and kidnapped four of the six pups she knew existed, so she kinda deserves it.

Tracker had to sleep in Scarlet's base, and he slept on the floor since he didn't want to sleep with Scarlet because that would get awkward. Tracker didn't mind sleeping on the floor though, it was actually quite comfortable, he wouldn't want to sleep there all the time, but he could handle it for a while. He spent a couple nights in the base before Scarlet finally told him that's she had Chase, and that he was locked in a semi-secret room in her base. She told him that he could be the one to go check on Chase every day, just in case he somehow escaped and isn't caught, Scarlet is really cautious about everything. Tracker knew where Chase was from the start, he could hear him from inside the room, but he had no way to enter the room, so he had to wait for Scarlet to let him in.

"The cameras don't have sound do they?" Tracker asked, Scarlet, just so he could know if he could tell Chase what he's going to do.

"No, they don't, that could be a good idea, I'll tell Marshall to add it to the list," Scarlet replied.

"Wait, Marshall?" Tracker was nervous now, it seemed like Marshall joined her.

"Yeah, he's the only one who agreed to be my minion when I kidnapped him. I gave him the role he has since he seemed smart and could add a lot of ideas." Scarlet replied, which made Tracker a bit nervous.

"Hey, um, can I tell him to add it? So he knows I joined you and who I am?" Tracker asked, wanting to get in touch with Marshall and tell him he plan.

"Eh, I guess, it'll save me the trouble of doing it." Scarlet shrugged. "Go into my room, and call him from there, you'll see how."

Tracker did what she said, he went into the room and figured out how to call Marshall, which was actually pretty cool.

"Hey, Marshall." Tracker said, to Marshall's surprise.

"Tracker? How did you get here?" Marshall asked, confused.

"I'm pretending to be evil like Scarlet and get you two out of here." Tracker whispered, just in case Scarlet could hear him.

"Well, why did she let you call me?"

"She told me to give you a suggestion, to add sound to the cameras."

"Hmm, we'd have to take Chase with us if we want to leave, since Scarlet will kill him if I just left on my own."

"I have a plan, I just have to tell Chase, and we should be able to get both of you out of here."

"Okay, but, don't do anything risky, Chase's life is at stake."

"I won't, don't worry, besides, Scarlet seems to like me being around, she'll probably let me do a lot."

"Alright Tracker, good luck!" Marshall then ended the call from his end and left Tracker to do his plan. Marshall could watch him on the camera in Chase's room since Scarlet gave Marshall a view of all the cameras in the private room he's in, so as soon as Tracker leaves the room with Chase, Marshall would join them and leave Scarlet.

They would eventually come back and try to stop Scarlet completely and save all of her minions, but for now, they've got to save their team to save the rest. Once the team was back together, there was nothing stopping them from stopping Scarlet's charade once and for all. That's what they thought at least.

Tracker was told by Scarlet that he should go check on Chase, as she always did. He did what she said, but when he got in he talked with Chase, hoping Scarlet wouldn't ask about it afterward.

"Hey, Chase." Tracker said to him.

Chase immediately responded with, "Tracker? What are you doing in here?"

"I was sent here by the pups to help you and Marshall get out of here, and I have a plan to do it."

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, so Marshall already knows about this, so he should escape with us. It's actually a very cliche plan, um, we're just going to wait for her to sleep and go, I know her minions can check the cameras but they won't be able to stop us, they don't have any weapons or anything."

"How are you going to get in here though? Isn't Scarlet the only one who can do that?"

"Oh, she thinks I'm a villain like her, she showed me how to open it."

"Good plan, if very dull and unoriginal, but all we have to do is escape, and I think we can handle her minions, I can catch them in my net if they get to close anyway."

"There's only a single risk to this plan..." Tracker explained. "If Scarlet wakes up while were leaving, she can lock the base down, and at that point were done."

"How does she do that?"

"She has a desk full of buttons and levers that do all sorts of different things, one of the levers puts the base in lockdown. We just have to hope her minions don't wake her up and her paw doesn't hit her desk and put her base into lockdown."

"How many times can you say 'her' in a single sentence?" Chase joked, which made Tracker blush a little.

"A lot. Now let's just wait for, her, to go to sleep and hope she doesn't wake up."

"I'll be ready for it."

Tracker left the room and as he hoped, Scarlet didn't ask him anything about it, only if Chase was still there. Tracker just had to wait for night time so Scarlet will fall asleep and they could leave the base, and be free from Scarlet entirely. Tracker did everything Scarlet had him do before, check the minions work, help her out with certain things around the base, and make her feel better about her constant lonely feeling while in her base, the minions never wanted to talk to her, they hated her, so she felt basically alone. As soon as Tracker leaves the base, Scarlet is probably going to end up very sad, since she's very happy to have someone who will talk to her, and make her feel better, but, for all she's done, this is what she deserves.

* * *

When night fell, and Scarlet was getting ready to sleep, Chase prepared himself, as did Marshall and Tracker. Tracker couldn't waste any time getting Chase and Marshall had a pretty long way to go before he could pop out into the base. Scarlet had given Marshall an escape route into the base, next to the exit, in case something bad was happening and he had to escape. It was like a vent system type of thing, except it was big enough so Marshall could just run through it and pop into the base.

With Scarlet asleep, and everyone ready, it was time to put the plan into action. Tracker tried to sneak around the base best he could and got to Chase's room to get him, everything was going perfect on Tracker's end and Chase was already with Tracker. Things weren't going so well on Marshall's end, however, he managed to trip when trying to get through to the base, which, in turn, wake Scarlet up. They tried to make it to the exit before she locked the place down but it was too late.

"So, you were lying to me this whole time, eh?" She growled, glaring at Tracker.

"Y'know, it's funny how people say that good always wins, but is that really true? I mean look at what's happening now. The good guys had a plan to escape, and yet, I win. I guess it's to the-" Marshall they jumped out of his little vent area and fell directly on Scarlet.

"Ruff, cables!" Tracker barked out his cables,he had grabbed him pup pack before this, just in case and shot them at the lever, and pulled it to take the base out of lockdown so they could escape.

Since Marshall was quite a bit bigger than Scarlet, it took her a small bit to actually get up after Marshall jumped off of her and ran to the exit. She knew there was no way she could put the base back in lockdown before they escaped, so all she could do was chase after them after they left the base. She tried to get to the exit in time, and she did, but there was a net, on said exit.

"Good thinking Chase." Marshall told him, still yelling at himself for almost ruining everything.

"Thanks Marshall, we should probably get back to The Lookout before that net breaks." Chase replied, for the number of machines Scarlet had, she would obviously have one that could get rid of his net.

They ran back to The Lookout as quickly as they could and told Ryder and the pups everything that happened.

"So, everyone has escaped from Scarlet?" Skye asked, had her idea really worked this perfectly?

"Well, not any of her minions, but we're all together now so we can save them easily." Tracker answered, causing Skye to smile.

"We should go tell everyone, they probably still think you're with Scarlet." Ryder suggested, everyone knew the pups were captured by Scarlet.

"Good idea, let's go!"

When the pups steeped out of The Lookout, they saw a familiar female face looking at them with a technological looking gun in her hand.

"You really didn't think that was the last of me, did you?" It was Scarlet, who managed to escape the base and get to The Lookout while Tracker was telling the story.

"Well, we're all together now, so we are going to stop you, right here right now!" Zuma shouted, firmly slamming his paw on the ground.

"No, you won't." Scarlet then shot Ryder and the pups with the gun she was holding.

"And now, your minds are under my control, I can do whatever I want with whoever I want and no one can stop me." The gun she was holding was a mind-controlling ray, which she could control there footsteps from the weapon itself, but she had to get back to her base to control anything else.

"The things I can do with your minds! Oh, and the things I could watch you do!" Scarlet laughed and began controlling Ryder and the pups to go to her base.

What can the PAW Patrol do now?

* * *

 _People seem to like this story, so I delivered something very, unexpected :)_


	6. Scarlet's Preparation

Scarlet was walking to her base with Ryder and the pups behind her when she got called by her "second leader." He owned his own base which he had all to himself, he had is own minions, own additions to the base, and chose his own pups to promote, as he only chose pups to enslave.

"What do you want, Mason?" Scarlet answered the call with.

"Luke told me what you're doing, I think you should come over to my base as to avoid the chance of getting spotted." Mason responded, trying to help her as much as possible.

"Yeah, and I could eventually bring them to my base, it'll be best for me to play this conservatively, everything's riding on this. Thanks, Mason." Scarlet replied, there was a reason she chose him.

"Alright, be careful out there Scarlet, you never know what could happen."

"Oh, I will Mason don't worry."

"Alright, see ya soon." Mason then hung up.

Immediately after Mason hung up, Scarlet mumbled. "Luke actually did something useful for once in his life."

Mason's base was in a much more convenient location, it was in some woods behind Adventure Bay while Scarlet's was through Adventure Bay, and going around the city to get to her base would come with a risk as well. She was able to get behind the city and into the woods with Mason's base, which was hidden in the grass by looking like grass itself. The grass around it was changing colors a bit though, so it was kinda obvious where it was at.

When Scarlet opened the base's entrance, she was immediately greeted by Mason saying to her, "I see you weren't spotted?"

"Nope, but this base might if you don't change the grass at the entrance." Scarlet explained.

"I'll have Kino do it later." Mason replied, "So what are you going to do with them?" Mason pointed his paw in the direction of Ryder and the pups.

"I just need them out of the way, but I know I could have a bit of fun with them." Scarlet answered.

"Okay, well, I should probably go check the cameras in your base, to make sure your minions don't pull anything." Mason exclaimed.

Mason wasn't as much as a security freak as Scarlet was, and he also treated his minions a lot better than Scarlet treated her's. Anytime Mason visits Scarlet's base, which was very uncommon, her minions would begin to get a bit happier knowing that, so long as Mason was there, he would be able to stop Scarlet from doing anything horribly bad. He still wasn't the nicest person, as forcing other pups to work for you and another isn't the greatest thing for someone to do, but he was definitely nicer, and a better pup than Scarlet was. He had a pretty long temper and gave his minions a bit of freedom for themselves, so he was pretty great for a villainous character.

"Mason..." Scarlet mumbled just loud enough for Mason to hear and keep him from leaving.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I've ever said this to anyone, but. Thanks for everything you've done for me. You care a lot for me and, I feel like all I've done for you is giving you this base, but that's neither here nor there. I guess, all I really wanna say, is, its difficult to live a life like mine. Left alone for a long time, and now I'm stuck living with only people that hate me, and I have to repeat the same exact chores over and over again every day. Living like I do can really do a matter on someone after a while, and Tracker just being a trick by the PAW Patrol basically killed me mentally. But, every time something happens, you're always there to make me feel better, and I just... I need to thank you for being there, I have no idea where I would be without you..."

Mason's response to this was immediately hugging Scarlet, with his black pup sweater's hood swinging onto his head. The hug lasted a while and Scarlet embraced every second of it. She needed this, her mentality in her life right now was not at a good point at all, but sometimes little things help a lot, and Mason's caring hug was one of the nest things she had experienced in a while.

"This is platonic, right?" Mason asked, being the first thing said during the whole moment.

"Yeah," Scarlet responded, finally ending the hug not wanting to annoy Mason. "Can I stay here with you for a while?"

"Of course, why would I hug you for literal minutes and not let you hang with me? You're always welcome here Scarlet, it's not always circumstantial."

"I... Thanks, Mason."

* * *

Mason put furniture in his minion's workroom, in case they used their break time Mason allowed them to have. There was a camera in that room, but it didn't have a playback since Mason was almost always in the camera room, and if one of the minions left the room, Mason probably wouldn't care depending on what they went to do. One of his minions, Jay, heard Scarlet's voice and left the room to go see what she was doing there, and all he saw was her and Mason hugging.

Jay went back to the room and said to every minion there, "Hey, guys, Scarlet is here."

"First time in a while she been here." Duke, the southern sounding minion replied.

"Yeah, all I saw was her and Mason hugging, for a while, actually. They never stopped for the time I was there." Jay explained, confusing every pup there a bit.

"How does Mason even accept Scarlet? She is just plain mean and doesn't care about anyone, nobody likes her." Jack, the New York minion asked.

"Opposites attract I guess." Randal, the smallest pup there suggested.

"Well, there is no definitive proof they are attracted to each other in any way." Jack responded.

"They were hugging for longer than the time Jay was gone, I think that's proof enough." Winston, another minion exclaimed.

"I think we all have our own theories about Scarlet and Mason." Jay said, and it was true.

"I can't really blame Y'all, we stuck down here, this is about all we got to do." Duke explained.

"I know quite a few of us in here don't like talking much, so let's just do this. How many of us in here have a theory that's not that they are attracted in any way?" Randal exclaimed, having only two pups put their paws in the air, Duke, and Jack.

"How convenient it's us," Jack said to Duke, they were probably two of the most talkative pups.

"Alright, let's have Jack go first." Jay suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Okay, so, what I think, is that Scarlet is plotting against Mason. She chose him specifically to own his own base, and she can monitor him whenever she wants. Knowing Scarlet, considering her personality, I don't think she would just, give someone a base. And considering Mason's personality, his niceness could be easily exploitable." Jack explained.

"I mean, it's pretty well backed up." Jay responded, "Okay Duke, you go."

"Alright, I think that the two could be related some way. They were hugging for a while there and they do look really similar, Mason just has fewer spots and is a little bigger, just looking at the way they look and the way they act around each other, it seems family like." Duke explained.

"Well, it does have a bit behind it," Jay told them, although he didn't really believe this one.

"Sorta. Well, we still have time in our break, what do we do with it?" Randal asked.

"I think we have an answer to that." A pup answered, coming from another room into the one everyone else was in.

"Who are you two?" Jay asked, Mason had about five rooms set up, each with different pups in them and the two pups that came in were from a different one, so no one had seen them, as pups don't normally go into the other rooms.

"This is Luna, she is a master of sneaking around." One of the pups said.

"And this is Cooper, he's a master of tech." Luna introduced.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

Cooper put his paw on Luna's back and said, "We've figured out that you want to know what Scarlet and Mason are up to. So, we're going to let you do that."

"How?"

Luna pulled out a small device and explained, "I'm going to sneak into Mason's room and put this device that Cooper made on the System, which will allow us to watch what they're doing whenever we want."

"Wouldn't they be able to see through the camera that we are watching them?" Jack asked.

Cooper pulled out a remote and explained, "I already covered that. The camera is on a loop of you all talking right now, and Luna was able to figure out that they don't look too closely at the cameras, so all you have to do is use this remote to put it on and off of loop."

Cooper then walked over to Jack and put the remote in his hand, which made Jack ask, "Why me?"

"You should know why, the only one here that should." Luna answered with a smirk on her face.

Jack looked down and growled, "How do you know?"

"Like little Cooper here said, I'm a master of sneaking." Luna responded not taking her eyes off Jack.

"Just, go do your thing."

* * *

Scarlet walked into Mason's camera room, which had been slightly revamped since the last time she was there, and they sat down next to each other on the two office chairs Mason had in the room for them. They checked the cameras in Scarlet's base was nothing out of the ordinary. They checked Mason's cameras as well and nothing weird was happening, nothing weird for what Mason wouldn't allow anyway.

"Mason, can I ask you something?" Scarlet looked at Mason and asked.

"You just did." Mason joked, "You never have to ask me if you can say anything to me."

"Um, why. Why do you care about me so much?" Scarlet asked, immediately looking down.

"You know how you said your life is hard? Some here, and I want to care for the one pup that makes my life so much better." Mason smiled, making Scarlet blush a little

"I really need to visit you more often."

Scarlet jumped out of her chair and looked around the room, just to see a little bit of what Mason had added since she had last been there. There were only a few buttons in Mason's room, unlike her's which had a button for almost anything you could imagine, but there was one button on particular that intrigued Scarlet. The button was Black but had a sort of, cyborg looking green line going through it. The green looked like it was pulsing, getting brighter and darker, and the button had no label on it.

"Don't press it." Mason said, looking back at her from his chair.

"Why did you make it look so weird?"

"So anyone coming in might suspect it's not the best idea to press it, unlabeled buttons are normally suspicious but I think that could tell people its dangerous."

"What does it do?" Scarlet asked, looking at Mason directly.

"It will help us for special occasions."

"So your not going to tell me exactly what it does?" Scarlet asked, a little disappointed.

"I have a reason for everything, Scarlet."

"Yeah, I guess we all do. Some just don't think much about it." Scarlet responded.

"I guess your right. It takes time to make decisions in life, but sometimes you don't have time." Mason replied, "I really need to improve the AC in here." Mason took off his hoodie.

"Mason. Can I try that? I don't have any warm clothing for myself." Scarlet asked, a little embarrassed.

"You want the purple one?" Mason asked, tilting his head in the direction of his little closet type of room.

"Heh, you know me too well Mason." Scarlet responded, walking over and grabbing he purple hoodie.

She put it on and said, "It's a tiny bit big, but its better than nothing. Sure you want me to have it?"

"I prefer the black one."

Scarlet went and sat back down next to Mason and tried to think of something to talk about, but came up flat. She wasn't at her base so she couldn't control Ryder in the pups in any way but walking, and she wasn't very good at starting conversations. She didn't really know what she wanted to do, and Mason noticed that.

"Lemme show you something." He said as he stood up and walked to the end of the room, "Come here, I need you here too."

Scarlet walked over to Mason where he had put his paw on the wall. "What do you need me for?"

"Put your paw where mine is." Mason explained.

Scarlet put her paw right next to Mason's and it made a button appear from the other side of the wall.

"Press it."

Scarlet pressed the button as Mason said and it opened up a room with a singular robot that was just sitting there.

"What's so special about it?" Scarlet asked.

"That's up to you, Scarlet. Whatever you want to be special about it, will be special about it." Mason explained, looking directly at Scarlet's confused face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I built this robot, not my minions, and I made it so it has one use. What that use is will be entirely up to you."

"Why?"

Mason walked over, put his paw around Scarlet and explained to her, "When you only have one friend that hasn't left you, you always want to do something special for them. I don't care how you return the favor, I don't care of you return the favor, I want me one and only friend to be happy. Especially when she makes my life better."

"I don't know if I can return the favor. You built a robot just for me, I dunno what I can do." Scarlet replied, disappointed in herself.

Mason unwrapped his paw off Scarlet, looked her dead in the eye and said, "You don't have to."

Scarlet just smiled and told the robot its job, and Mason smiled at her the whole way through.

* * *

"I did it." Luna explained as she came back into the room. "Jack, on the remote there is a button that turns it on so you can see Scarlet and Mason."

"How did you do it so quickly?" Cooper asked, coming back into the room.

"They left into some secret room Mason made." Luna explained, confusing everyone a little.

"So, I just press this button to start the loop, and this one so we can see them?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

Jack did what he was told and sure enough, they could see Mason's room on the camera in their workroom.

"Where is this broadcasting from?" Randal asked, a little curious.

"The camera screen that watches this camera." Cooper explained as Scarlet and Mason came back into there room.

"This should be fun."

* * *

"Mason, when do you think I should head out for my base?" Scarlet asked, unsure if he would even want her to.

"Actually, if you really want to go now press the green button." Mason answered, "And get out of the way as soon as you do."

"I think I want to stay here another night, with you."

"Fine by me, you knew it would be."

"Yes I did Mason, yes I did."

Scarlet started to get a bit tired, as Mason was not, he was more used to staying awake for long amounts of time, so he rarely got tired before he decided to sleep. Scarlet was having a lot of fun at Mason's base this time around, all the other times she was here it wasn't really so special, so she was confused as to why this time was so different.

"I've gotta go sleep, Mason." Scarlet yawned, "Your bed is in the same place right?"

Mason giggled a bit and replied with, "Yes, the same place as before."

Scarlet then went to Mason's bed and lied down, one of the best days of her life was nearing the end, and she was going to end it with the best pup in her life. The only one that cared about her.

* * *

Scarlet woke up, still lying alone on the bed. She got up stretched herself out and walked into the room where Mason was.

"Did you sleep at all?" Scarlet asked him, which startled him a bit. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Yes, I slept, I just went to sleep after and woke up before you." Mason explained, "You wanna leave now?"

"I think I wanna stay a bit longer."

"Alright then, what'chu wanna do in the meantime?"

"What can we do, really?" Scarlet asked.

"We could try and build something together for a while, I dunno what though."

"Let's upgrade the AC you said you needed." Scarlet suggested.

"Okay, what are we going to do for that?" Mason questioned, he didn't know what to do to upgrade it in the first place.

"I think I know how." Scarlet replied, getting up and telling Mason what her idea was.

* * *

Scarlet knew that they were almost done, and when they were she would have to leave Mason, and she has just now discovered Mason's true amount if care for her. He cared about her more than she had seen anyone care about anyone in her life, although she doesn't see many pups or people in her life in the first place and she was pretty Mason was much nicer than an average pup, and only to her.

"Well, it's done, Mason." Scarlet exclaimed.

"Thanks. I guess its time for you to go, huh?"

"Yeah. So I press the button?" Scarlet replied, walking over to the button.

"Yup, just make sure to move when you do."

Scarlet did what she was told, she pressed the button and hopped away from it. A huge portion of the wall began to open up, revealing a plane hat Mason had.

"You have an entire goddamn plane in here?" Scarlet questioned, a little confused.

"I... I have a lot of spare time." Mason replied, "It's my plane so I'm coming with you."

"Can you drive it too? Just to be safe?"

"Well, yeah. I don't want you getting hurt." Mason smiled.

"Thank you, Mason..." Scarlet responded, about to cry thinking back to what Mason had done for her.

Mason jokingly bumped into her and said, "Oh come on you big softie. Just get on the plane."

Scarlet got on the plane with Mason, Ryder and the pups, who she nearly forgot about entirely, and was blushing the whole way through it.

* * *

 _Well, well, well, I added a new villainous OC, great isn't it? This chapter had a lot of obvious and some more hidden storytelling aspects, this was basically made as a storytelling/intermission chapter for what's to come. Trust me when I tell you... This story isn't nearly over._


	7. Find, loss, meet, toss

Scarlet had had some of the best moments of her life with Mason with the amount of time she was with him. She had been around and talked to him and all that many times before, but now, for whatever reason, everything just seemed better.

"Have any specific plans for them yet?" Mason asked her, referring to Ryder and the pups.

"No, not really. I just wanted them out if the way." Scarlet answered, they were really just planned to be hidden in her base. "Of topic but couldn't someone see this plane?"

"Yes, but who's going to follow a plane?" Mason replied, granted he never saw a plane in Adventure Bay, but one could assume its a plane from somewhere else.

"You always have an answer to something, don't you?" Scarlet joked with a bit of admiration as to how it seemed as if he never made mistakes, he seemed perfect in a sense of what he says, it was very admirable to her.

She had done her own things that seemed admirable, or at least she thought that they would've been admirable to other people. She had smarts, even if she didn't do the work herself, she's the one that makes the ideas and blueprints and things like that. She had no me to ask though, as she didn't feel like asking Mason since that'd probably come off as weird, and she won't figure it out through her minions for obvious reasons.

"Some just have uncanny abilities with things." Mason began, "I have one with that I guess."

"I wish I could do all the things you could do." Scarlet said, it was just now she thought of everything he could do that she couldn't, and they would make a great team combining the two, the only problem would be her temper and his basically non-existent one.

"I could say the same for you. You've probably got more than me." Mason replied, sounding sort of happy about being the lower.

"At least you actually use yours."

"I guess." Mason responded, "We're gonna land right about... Now."o

When they landed, Scarlet made Ryder and the pups go into her base, but she stayed in the plane for a second.

"Mason? Can you... Can you stay with me at my base, for a bit?" Scarlet uttered, a bit embarrassed at asking the question, but she knew what his answer was going to be.

"You've become a lot more attached to me all the sudden." Mason explained, which made her feel slightly more embarrassed.

"Yeah, I just... I never spent, good time with... with you, you know?" Scarlet had to explain, which she really didn't want to.

"I'd be happy to stay with you, but we've spent time together before. What's so special about me now?"

"I guess I just... felt, happier, after catching the paw patrol... and that might've, helped with building, our friendship. I guess." Scarlet studdered.

"Well. I can tell you don't wanna talk about this. So let's just go inside." Mason suggested.

"Just another quality about you," Scarlet told him after he spoke.

"About what?"

"You can tell how someone is feeling most of the time."

"Heh, I'm not sure about that one, let's just get inside now." Mason suggested.

"Let's."

They left the plane next to her base, and they soon realized that that was extremely obvious.

They thought for a second before Scarlet suggested, "We could use the robot for the first time."

"Indeed we could." Mason replied, "Press the buttons."

When she pressed some buttons on an armpiece she had, and the plane just poofed, it just disappeared right there. The tech that these two pups have made, separated and together is our crazy with how cool they are, and just the fact that they prove so much as possible. Anything seems possible with them, except time travel and inter-dimensional travel and things like that but that's just way over the top in every way.

They got inside and Scarlet was finally able to control Ryder and the pup's movements in more of a way than just walking. They didn't really though, they just put them in a locked room in case somehow they break out of the most control. Scarlet and Mason just sat around with each other, playing around and doing things together, it was a lot of fun for both of them, really.

"A little out of the blue here, but I feel like we are the only pups like us around." Mason explained to Scarlet.

"I'm not completely sure about that, but it depends what you mean exactly by around." She replied,

"I don't even know what I meant by around, exactly." Mason chuckled, but telling the truth.

"I mean, we aren't exactly, like, heinous, but we are bad." Scarlet replied, she didn't think she was exactly one of the worst pups on the planet, there surely had to be worse ones.

"We know that very well."

* * *

"Thanks for the new snowboard Jake!" Everest exclaimed. "Sorry for breaking the old one."

"Oh, that's okay Everest, you just messed up. I got you the new one so we're good." Jake replied, Everest had crashed with her old snowboard and bent it to where it broke in half, she was fine but the board wasn't.

Everest was just about to go down the mountain with her new board before she heard Jake say, "Hang on Everest, Robodog is coming."

"Robodog? Why is he here?" Everest asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out."

Robodog came up to them, seemingly frantic. No one could understand him and he knew this, so he basically had to play charades to tell them what he had to.

"Is something wrong, Robodog?" Everest asked, now jumping out of her snowboard and going towards him.

Robodog started barking and looking in the direction of the lookout, scared. Ryder programmed emotion into him for whatever reason, so he knew how to be scared, and he was. Jake and Everest figured out that Robodog was concerned, and he was showing them the lookout so something happened to the pups or the lookout.

"What happened to the pups?" Jake asked, acting like Robodog could actually answer the question.

Robodog shook his head, which told them that the problem was that Robodog couldn't find the pups, and he was trying to get help from them.

"Have you looked every place in Adventure Bay?" Everest asked Robodog, getting a nod.

"Why would they just suddenly leave?" Everest questioned, now more confused.

"I think I know." Jake explained, with his hand on his chin.

"What?"

"The plane." Jake responded.

Jake and Everest saw the plane flying, they got confused about it and had a little-confused talk about it, since Adventure Bay didn't have planes, by they brushed it off as possibly a misroute or something.

"That plane was oddly close to the ground when we saw it." Everest started, "It's worth looking at. If the pups randomly disappeared and the time that happens a suspicious plane comes along. It seems does fee- er, seem fishy."

"Can't hurt to try." Jake responded.

Everest got into her snowplow, and Jake got on the back as usual. Robodog was just going to fly with them as they drove towards where they presumed the plane would've landed. They drove off in the direction the plane was going and just kept driving. They didn't see anything, and they actually never saw the plane, but they were able to find where it landed by some small patches of missing grass, looking like tire marks from small tires. It was just in an open space in the forest and didn't really seem like it had much interest. They almost left until Robodog figured out something weird with the grass.

"What is it?" Everest asked, as she didn't see anything wrong with it.

Robodog had a much better sense of when things were wrong due to the fact that he was a robot partially programmed to do so. It took some pawing around for Everest to find anything weird, but she eventually realized that the grass in the area Robodog had found felt a slight bit different.

"Something weird is here, but what is here?" Everest questioned, she had never been there before, which was kinda surprising for her.

"I don't know." Jake replied, "Robodog, do you think you could get in there somehow?"

Robodog just barked and went over beside the weird grass, and started digging inwards towards it from beside it. He only took about a second or two before he bumped into a bit of metal underneath where Everest had felt the weird grass. Robodog poked his head out of the ground and barked at Jake and Everest to come down with him, as he had dug the hole to fit them all, and was somehow still able to dig it in under five seconds. They went into the hole and Robodog was able to get the metal piece out of there way and they entered some sort of room from the right wall, and the whole room was metal.

"Where are we?" Everest whispered, as not to disturb anything that may be around.

"If you don't know then no one does." Jake replied as Everest knows her way everywhere, and knows every place.

"This place looks polished." Everest pointed out, as the place looked cleaned and furnished. "Someone's gotta be here."

"Yeah, but who?" Jake responded.

"Only one way to find out, I guess." Everest answered, lightly gulping.

"Be quiet when you do it." Jake told her as she walked over to the door.

"Before I open this, who needs a room with absolutely nothing in it?" Everest asked, sitting right next to the door that was right of where they entered.

"No idea."

"Okay then, here we go." Everest said, and very slowly opened the door.

No one was out there, so they decided to stay in the room a bit and see if they could eventually end up hearing something. They sat there for a while, occasionally Jake and Everest would have a quiet little talk about something, but they eventually hear a female voice talking.

The voice said, "We play with these then."

They then heard a male voice reply with, "You still have the gun on you?"

"Yeah, we can control them better once we get them into the room." The female responded.

"Should we look?" Everest asked, whispering about as quiet as she could, but making sure Jake could hear her.

"Maybe, the voices sound far away." Jake answered.

"I'll do it then." She exclaimed, and went over to the door, followed by Jake and Robodog, and opened the door even slower than before.

She saw a female pup only a bit bigger than Skye, and a male pup only a bit bigger than the female. The female had some sort of techno gun and Ryder and the pups were in front of them, seemingly being controlled. The female was pushing things on the gun she was holding which seemed to correlate to the movement of Ryder and the pups.

They watched for only a little which before the female walked in front of the PAW Patrol and turned around, which in turn, made her see Everest.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked Everest, in a different tone than Everest had heard before.

"What are you doing with the pups?" Everest asked, running out of the room and into the hallway on the other side of the door.

"I'm controlling them. They're mine now. So go away before I make you mine too."

"I'm kind of a part of there team too," Everest explained, which put a completely different look on the other female's face.

"I think that means I have to get you then too." She replied, holding the gun up, she seemed gifted in the ability to hold an item such as a gun with just her paw. "Just hold still so I can get a good shot, yeah?"

Just before she was able to shoot the gun, Robodog flew directly at her and knocked the gun out of her paw, and Jake caught it as it flew towards him.

"How about, you tell us how to reverse this, or we'll shoot you with this." Everest said.

"Mason, take the robot away. It broke my armpeice for the robot and knocked the gun away." The pup said, looking towards the male one.

"You gonna be okay here?" He asked her.

"I can escape anything." She answered.

"Okay, just be safe."

"I will, Mason, I will."

As "Mason" took Robodog away, the pup got up after being knocked down by Robodog, and looked directly at Jake.

"I've had my fair share of, dicey situations, and the whole reason I captured these pups was to keep myself out of any more. It looks like I did the opposite. Although, it'd be, fun to feel what it's like to be controlled as such, I'm not really up for it myself. Besides, I've been controlled before, maybe not in the sense of how I'm controlling these guys, but I've felt, unable, to make my own decisions mentally. I know, how it feels, to be controlled, but still have your consciousness to feel all of the pain, and sadness. I think I'm doing these pups a favor for removing their conscious during this, as they won't feel anything. They might wake up and be really confused as to why they are suddenly where they are, but that's about it. Life for me has just had two parts, the first being the loneliness, and having nowhere to go, nobody to talk to, no family to take care of you, and the other, what I'm living now, is just the endless road that never seems to end. You just keep going and going, hoping to find an exit, the end, or something, but everything just seems like it's on repeat. Of course, sometimes the weather changes and it gets a bit different, but after a while that all fades away, and its back to the same old thing again." The pup monologed, causing a bit of confusion between Jake and Everest.

"Confused? Good. Because my minions are here now." She told them.

"That was your plan, huh?"

"Yes, but, no matter if it was a plan or not, there was not a lie spoken." She remarked. "Now, you all, go get that gun."

But, before they were able to get to Everest, Mason appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and stood right in their paths.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry, but trust me, this is best." Mason exclaimed, seeming as if he were about to cry.

"Mason. You little."

"Shoot the gun at her... I'll tell you how to reverse it... It's best like this..." He mumbled.

The pup began to run towards Mason, but the gun had a wide horizontal beam, and she almost escaped the beam, but it hit her. Or so it seemed, however, she seemed to have disappeared.

"She used mine..." Mason murmured.

"She used what?" Jake asked.

"I can't explain... You're all about to disappear... She inputted things on my armpiece... She managed to teleport herself away... Same for you..."

Mason looked at them, and watched them disappear, leaving only him and Scarlet's minions in the base.

"How is she able to do it so quickly?" Mason mumbled, walking toward her room.

He then got a call from Scarlet, which he reluctantly answered.

"You goddamn traitor." She immediately said.

"No, no, I-I wanted to help you. I-I thought, I-I knew that it..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Get the hell out of my base, and stay away from yours. I still have the detonate buttons intact. The mini cameras as well!"

"But I-I just wanted to-"

"No. Buts. Get your damn self out of there. Never speak to me again. And stay away from your base. Better yet, hey minions! Throw this traitorous bastard out of there. Now."

"Please. Scarlet. I-I-I have-"

"Shut, your, damn, mouth." She then ended the call with him and the minions threw him out of the base and locked it.

"Well... I... I guess I... I won't need this..." Mason mumbled, taking off his tag and throwing it into the woods.

After that, he walked into the woods, flopped himself onto the ground, and just cried. You can't blame him! Scarlet was the only person he could talk to, the only friend the had, and the only he will ever have. The bases were the only places he had to live, and the only place he could live anywhere close to comfortably. She basically just took his life away from him, and all he wanted to do was help her... All he wanted to do was help her...

* * *

"Now, to figure out where I'm at..." Scarlet mumbled after her call with Mason.

"Big city. Much bigger than Adventure Bay." Scarlet mapped to herself. "A citadel. Looks like a castle."

"Never seen this place before." Scarlet spoke, deciding to herself she should see if she could figure out where she's at from the castle.

She ran over to the castle, seeing nothing immediately, but she was sure that someone who ran a place like this would be happy to tell her where she's at or something. Wouldn't mind her asking, basically. Scarlet knocked in the castle door, as it was closed and barging in might not be a good idea. To Scarlet's surprise, though, a tiny white female dog opened the door to greet her.

"Who are you?" The pup asked, with a British accent and a sort of hegemony like voice.

"I'm guessing your not the commander of this place?" Scarlet said to the white pup.

"I asked you who you are." The pup commanded as if she were the boss of all.

"Okay then, my name is Scarlet. I just arrived here and don't know where here is exactly." Scarlet told her.

"I'm Sweetie, and this is Barkingburg. What are you doing here?" The pup exclaimed, sounding slightly less in command.

"I... I um" Scarlet then began to feel a bit of remorse for what she did to Mason, she should've let him talk, just to see what he had to say.

"Hang on a sec." Scarlet told the pup, Sweetie, then tried to call Mason, but got no response.

"Dang it." She whispered, trying to call multiple times and getting no answer.

"What are you doing?" Sweetie asked her.

"Your not much of a good pup are you?" Scarlet asked. "I'm not."

"So you figured it out?" Sweetie asked, rhetorically in a sense.

"Yes. You ever heard of the PAW Patrol?" Scarlet asked Sweetie, expecting a yes considering the widespread popularity of that group of pups.

"The PAW Patrol? They've ruined my plans multiple times, they all would've worked if they hadn't come along." Sweetie replied.

"I've had a thing of my own going for quite some time. I captured the PAW Patrol to make sure they wouldn't be able to stop me. They escaped multiple times and one of the pups forced me here." Scarlet explained, trying her best to be fairly vague.

"Well then, we should get inside, your welcome if you want to come in." Sweetie explained, with a hint.

"I'll come in for you." Scarlet mumbled to Sweetie.

"Princess! We have a visitor!" Sweetie blurted to The Princess, startling Scarlet at first, until Sweetie signaled that there would be no problem.

"Ooh, and what's your name?" The princess asked, coming to the door and speaking with Scarlet.

"Her name is Scarlet. She doesn't have a place to go. Can we take care of her for a while?" Sweetie asked, winking at Scarlet.

"Oh, absolutely! She can come inside right now!" The Princess answered. "Come on in, don't be shy."

"Nice one." Scarlet whispered to Sweetie.

"Get used to it."

Scarlet was lead into the main room of the castle, mostly empty, but had a few paintings on the wall, some pathways on the sides and a staircase in the middle. Seemed like it was made as a room just meant to connect the castle. The Princess proceeds to tell Scarlet were all the rooms were, and that she didn't have anything for a second pup so she would have to share with Sweetie. It took some time, especially with The Princess, giddy personality, or so it seemed, so Scarlet always had back and forth whispers with Sweetie while The Princess rambled on. After they were finally finished, Sweetie was finally able to have some actual good talk with Scarlet.

"This pillow and this chew toy are all I'm given. I have to make everything else." Sweetie explained, going over to her little purple pillow and Busby.

"Yeah, I was never given anything." Scarlet responded. "When I was really a pup."

"I suppose you'll have to sleep on the floor. That or my doghouse outside." Sweetie explained, there was only one pillow.

"I'll sleep in here. I want to be around you." Scarlet answered, awaiting a response as she was a pretty talkative puppy.

"Who wouldn't?"


	8. The end? Or the end?

Everest knew all about Adventure Bay. She knew where everything was, basically every shortcut, and pretty much every single nook and cranny of the place. So, it was safe to say that where she was, was not in Adventure Bay. The place was, flat, very flat. Very few trees, and it was quite a bit hotter than that of Adventure Bay at the time. She was with both Jake and Robodog, which was confusing at first considering the extremely short timeframe the pup must've had to use Mason's teleporter. She just assumed the teleporter had a sort of "spread" to where it could teleport everyone in a certain area, it's complicated. The mind controller also must not have had the most speedy of travel speeds, as the pup was able to teleport them and herself with the "beam" still being shot. It was all very odd, and very confusing for Everest.

"What just happened?" Jake questioned, about as confused as anyone could be.

"We were... Teleported. To somewhere I've never seen before." Everest answered, just as confused.

"Well, what do we do?" Jake asked.

"Robodog could probably get us back." Everest replied, nodding her head in the direction of Robodog.

"Wait, I though Robodog was taken away... By Mason." Jake said, now very confused.

"Yeah, he was... What happened? How is he here?" Everest responded, equally confused as Jake.

"Maybe... Mason, did something? When he came to help us?" Everest commented.

All Robodog could do was bark. Although he didn't quite know what was going on either, it still would've helped a little. In all reality though, Mason just forgot to get rid of Robodog when he teleported back to them, and since he wasn't ahold of anything, including the ground he just flew away from Mason and landed just close enough to Jake and Everest so he could teleport with them. What is the luck on that though?

"Well, maybe. But we should get going soon. No time to question." Jake told.

"Yeah, Robodog will just take us back. One way or another." Everest added, trying to shake off the thoughts of how Robodog was just, there.

"Okay but what about the others?" Jake asked, more concerned about them than himself and Everest as he knew they would get back one way or another.

"We need to get away from here first." Everest replied, "Can you help us Robodog?"

Robodog barked as he always does and flew off into the distance in, what was presumed to be the direction of adventure bay. They didn't know what he had planned, or if he even had a plan, but he was a robot so he probably knew what he was doing.

"So what do we do?" Jake questioned.

"We should probably get out of the heat." Everest replied, beginning to pant now.

"Where do we go? There are barely any trees, and, the ones here are too small to get under." Jake told, sadly being right.

"Well then. I guess we just sit here and wait for robodog." Everest sighed, siding down in the grass which was surprisingly similar to Adventure Bay's.

"It's going to be a long while, isn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason was just aimlessly pawing around the forest in which he was thrown out into. He was desperate for a lot of things, hopeful for a lot of things, crying about a lot of things, but never once did he blame Scarlet. Sure it was true that she had basically just thrown his life away from him, he didn't necessarily blame her. She had, temper, issues, and that often got in the way of her judgment. She didn't choose to have such a short fuse, she was just born like it, with it, I guess. Mason just had to accept that. She couldn't properly think to let him talk, her mind at first thought believed he was trying to help the other pup and her short temper clouded her judgment so she just went at Mason and didn't let him explain himself. He should've expected that, with knowing her so long, but he didn't and that was a mistake on his part. The mistake on his part.

"What am I even trying to do?" Mason thought, as he really had no idea what to do now.

"I've lost everything I've had... And the only pup I cared about. What am I meant to do?" He thought, contemplating everything at this point.

Scarlet had truly left him with nothing. He had a hoodie, and that's pretty much it. Everything else he had was in his or Scarlet's base and he was now banned from those places so he couldn't get any of his stuff. He tried thinking of things to do, many, many things, but he always came up with nothing. He had no one to take him in, Scarlet was his only friend, and basically the only person he knew that actually didn't hate him. Hate is a strong word to use but no one really seems to like him. Except for her. She was all he had. And that was gone.

* * *

Scarlet liked talking to people. She liked to get info, even if is on something trivial, she still enjoyed it. She liked telling people about herself too. You wouldn't think it first looking at her and knowing her personality, but she did. She never had anyone to actually talk to though. Sure Mason was around a bit but he wasn't the best to talk to since his personality was so different. He was also, well, a he, it is a lot easier to talk to another female because of the relation. Sweetie was, in multiple ways, similar to Scarlet, making her an easy target to talk to. The biggest problem she might have is that Sweetie won't want to talk too much since it really didn't happen so often that a "bad guy" would want to talk, but they are pups and not exactly the normal things you would consider bad I'm a few senses. She still decided after waking up, which was after Sweetie had woken up, that she would try to strike up a sort of conversation with her. She didn't know what, but she was good at improvising when it comes to talking. She does it a lot so she has learned how to get herself ideas. She wasn't very great at making decisions on the fly, but when it comes to talking, she can easily think of things.

"Hey, Sweetie?" Scarlet called, right after waking up so Sweetie didn't expect it.

"What is it?" Sweetie asked.

"What are we gonna do together?" Scarlet asked Sweetie, they had no plans for what they were gonna do.

"The princess is still asleep so we can do whatever we want." Sweetie responded with a smirk.

"Yeah. Lemme do something right now." Scarlet replied, walking away and hiding her face from Sweetie.

Scarlet then, for the second time tried to call Mason, and for the second time, no answer. She was now concerned and scared for what she had done.

"Damnit." She muttered, shaking her head and turning back around.

"What are you doing?" Sweetie asked, looking right at her.

"Oh, I was trying to talk to a friend. I haven't heard from him in a while." Scarlet explained, she didn't want to, but Sweetie asked.

"A villain with a friend. And he's a he." Sweetie joked, but a bit serious at the same time.

"We aren't together, although it seems like it. Though we were at one point, that has passed now though." Scarlet explained.

"What happened?" Sweetie asked, being who she was wanting to know it all.

"It didn't seem right to us. We came together with it." Scarlet explained, head down slightly.

"Anyone now?" Sweetie asked, not explaining well, but enough for Scarlet to understand.

"Not anyone at the moment no, but I'm, hoping for someone in specific." Scarlet explained as usual.

"Who?" Sweetie asked, in a sort of demanding way but still calmly.

"One of the PAW patrol pups actually. Tracker." Scarlet said with barely any hesitation.

"How can you even want to go near any of those pups?" Sweetie questioned.

"You can't control your feelings, Sweetie. If I like him I like him I can't deny it." Scarlet explained. "Can I ask the same question to you?"

"I don't have my eyes on anybody at the moment. But I'm sure someone will want me." Sweetie answered, paw on her chest while talking.

"So with that over, I think we should get back to adventure bay before the one pup I didn't capture saves the rest of the pups." Scarlet explained, referring to Everest still being near as she knew where she was, she was the one who teleported her.

"I've got a way we can get there quickly. Just come with me." Sweetie explained, leaving the castle.

She then made her little vehicle come up, the one that can turn into a flying vehicle while also being a land vehicle. It was only made for one person, and that would be a problem normally.

"Yeah, I can't fit in there with you." Scarlet said, expecting some form of plan from Sweetie.

"I have a second one. Just stand there." Sweetie explained.

She then pressed a button on her car and it caused a second tiny little motorcycle to appear for Scarlet. Scarlet was bigger than Sweetie was, and she had the much smaller vehicle that Sweetie, she fit, but not well.

"How will these get us to Adventure Bay?" Scarlet questioned.

"All we have to do it press a button and they can fly." Sweetie explained. "We need a bit of a run up though."

"Alright then."

* * *

"You still have the gun, Jake?" Everest asked, lying on the ground and panting from all the heat.

"Yeah. Why?" Jake asked.

"Because we need it to save the pups." Everest explained, still painting.

"Oh yeah."

After this, the Air Patroller started flying above them and began slowly landing. Both Jake and Everest were very excited as you'd expect, to get out of the heat, and to have a chance to get back to the pups and try to save them. The Air Patroller does have A/C right?

"That's what Robodog was doing," Jake said, still holding the pup's gun.

"He has to have some sort of memory right? He'll know right where her base is at. He's a robot!" Everest explained, finally standing up but still panting a bit. Before they knew it, Robodog had landed beside them. When they stepped on the Air Patroller they felt the cool air slam against them and they loved it. They went from a very hot place to an air-conditioned airplane and it was great. They didn't have time to embrace it though, they had some pups to save and they weren't going to slow down for anything. Jake and Everest were just hoping that Robodog had some robotic memory thing so he could go right to where the base was.

"Robodog? You know where to go right?" Everest asked, although knowing he can't respond.

Robodog barked but he made a sort of face which seemed to indicate a yes. There was no certainty, but it seemed that he knew where to go, and that was good. Now they just had to get lucky with Mason, with the other pup, with everyone else there. There is a lot of things that can go wrong, and only a few that can really go right.

* * *

"How far do we have to go to get to Adventure Bay?" Scarlet asked, she knew where it was but not how far it was from Barkingburg.

"I don't know honestly. I don't think it will be that long though since the PAW Patrol always get here so quickly." Sweetie explained.

"If I still had my armpiece I would already be there. I'm sure it will take them a while, they were sent far away. Much longer than it's taking me." Scarlet mumbled to herself, she was nervous that Everest would get there before her, but she knew it would have to take many days to get back from where they were.

What she didn't know is that they were taking the Air Patroller, she didn't even know it existed, really. Although they were in the Air Patroller, it would take them a day to get back, even though it was a very fast plane, Robodog needed to fly with his own jets to get to it first off, and second, they didn't want to go too fast as they needed time to think of where to go. Scarlet had sent them to a completely new place, so Robodog didn't flawlessly know where to go. Neither did Scarlet or Sweetie, but they knew the general direction they were headed while the others didn't. They slept for only a short time too, more of a nap honestly so they had time to leave. It was a race on both sides, and neither knew it was.

"Hey Scarlet? What did you mean when you said you 'captured the PAW Patrol'?" Sweetie asked, fairly out of the blue.

"I have my own place built up. I have them all there. All but one." Scarlet explained, trying to let out as little info as possible, even with the fact she liked to talk there are things she doesn't like to talk about.

"Which one is it that you don't have?" Sweetie asked, mostly expecting it to be Tracker.

"I don't know her name. I thought Skye was the only female one but apparently not." Scarlet told her, feeling annoyed at Everest, who she didn't even know the name of.

"Oh yeah, her. If you want me to, I can help you get her." Sweetie suggested.

"Wouldn't your 'owner' get worried?" Scarlet questioned.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter. You have the PAW Patrol so they can't call them." Sweetie told Scarlet, with a surprising about of sass to her words.

"Well, then sure. You can help me." Scarlet confirmed, although a little hesitant.

"I also would like to know, why you don't have an 'owner'." Sweetie asked, emphasizing the word you.

"My parents disappeared when I was a child, no one knows what happened to them and I was just left on my own really. Then, I found Mason, er the friend I talked about earlier, and he helped me with a lot of things. No one ever found me really, I was just left alone, and apparently, no one knew that my parents even had a child. Maybe I somehow drove them off I dunno. I've heard good things about my parents too. What they did before they disappeared that is. Some people just get unlikely with life I guess." Scarlet explained, which honestly made Sweetie feel a bit sad, but she didn't show it.

Sweetie just said nothing after that, which Scarlet really didn't like. She loved talking, as you now know, and that was quite a nice little talk they had. It would just feel weird for her to try to start a new conversation now, and so they just flew. Adventure Bay was still out of sight, and Scarlet was hopeful Sweetie would bring up some other thing for them to conversate about. At the moment they were just awkwardly flying together to Adventure Bay. It was also a race neither of them knew they were in. Anybody knew they were in for that matter.

* * *

Everest was just trying to entertain herself while on the Air Patroller ride, so she was just singing random rhymes to herself. Jake could hear it but said nothing about it. It was cute how she just thought up rhymes and just sung them. When you start rhyming with things like "Tampa" and "Alabama" it's just cute you can deny it, and even more with her voice. Jake was entertaining himself by listening to Everest entertain herself. Everest wasn't exactly used to flying, but it was much easier to adjust to than you'd expect.

"So how long have we been flying for?" Jake asked, interrupting Everest's singing without notice.

"No idea. It's been a while though." Everest responded subsequently to a bark from Robodog.

What a coincidence that right after they said that they began to land. The land underneath them looked just like the land around them when they were about to enter the base of the pup holding the PAW Patrol. Everest was slightly afraid Mason would be there, but she reminded herself that he helped them before, so if he was there it would actually be a good thing. They landed in an opening in the trees and made their way over to the place where the base would be located, which wouldn't be far. The hole they had made to get in hadn't been patched up, so all they had to do was slide in, and get the others out of there. Quite simple really, except for one thing. There were two flying vehicles with white female pups inside them, and they were coming towards them. Well, not anymore, they've now landed.

"So, Scarlet. This is the one you didn't capture, right?" Sweetie asked at Scarlet, getting a nod from her.

"Jake, let me talk, shoot when I say so." Everest whispered to Jake, also only getting a nod.

Scarlet then whispered something into Sweetie's ear, which caused her to take out the claw from her pup pack and grab the gun Jake was trying his best to hide. Jake ended up bumping the claw though, which caused it to fly up and into a tree to where neither of them could get it. What a strong claw arm though. Just a little bump threw a gun into a tree!

"Well then. If this is how we're going to do this. I'd be happy to." Scarlet threatened with a smirk.

Robodog tried doing what he did before, running into them to stop them, but Sweetie had amazing reaction time to it and put a little electric chip on Robodog. He was able to knock Scarlet down, sure but Sweetie's chip caused him to shake around and turn off completely.

"That, was, mildly painful." Scarlet groaned while standing up after Robodog's hit.

"So, Scarlet, how are we going to do this?" Sweetie questioned.

"Two on two. They win, they get their precious PAW Patrol back. We win, we, get, you." Scarlet explained.

"Do we even have a choice?" Everest asked.

"No. No you don't."


	9. One last chance

Everest had no options. She couldn't run because that would give Scarlet the win pretty much, as Scarlet is most useful with her tech, which is in her base. Plus the pups were in the base to start off. Everest had to try to keep her out of her base. With her bad on the fly decision making that wouldn't be very hard, although Everest really didn't know that, and neither did Jake. Jake was in the exact same position Everest was in, so I'm not gonna repeat myself.

"What are we gonna do Jake?" Everest whispered to him.

"We don't really have a choice here Everest." He told her, admittedly.

Everest sighed and said, "Okay... When are we starting?"

"Now." Scarlet called out as she ran at Everest and slapped her.

"Ay!" Everest shouted as she was slapped, and not quite knowing what to say.

"Come on, come at me." Scarlet snickered while backing up away from Jake and Everest.

Everest got out her grapple hook to try and get Scarlet as she was running as she now was, but Sweetie came up behind her and tackled her to keep it from happening.

"Forget about me already?" Sweetie jokingly said to Everest, but with a slightly mean hint to it.

Jake then threw Sweetie off of Everest and Scarlet ran back over to Sweetie's side. Scarlet was actually pretty fast, probably the fastest one there. Very athletic pup she was, she wasn't tired whatsoever from the run. Nobody said anything as they continued. Everest wanted to, but Sweetie didn't let it happen when she barked out her claw and ran towards them. She just stopped right in front of them though, which confused Jake and Everest for just a second until Scarlet rammed into Everest from behind and caused her head to slam into Sweetie's metal claw and they both ran off. Jake wanted to help, in any way, but he couldn't run as fast as a pup could. Everest slowly stood up groaning and holding her head.

"Ready to give up now?" Scarlet asked, "If you just let us win now we won't have to make you go through any more pain."

"It'd be painful to be mind controlled for the rest of your life." Jake told them.

"I actually plan to give them some time outside of mind control, with containment of course." Scarlet told him.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me anymore." Everest groaned.

"Good choice. Now, Sweetie, we need to get that gun." Scarlet said.

"When are you going to help me?"

"I will, I will. Just help me with the gun Sweetie."

"Everest, what are you doing?" Jake whispered, concerned that Everest had just given up.

"Trust me, I have a plan," Everest whispered back, still in some pain on her head.

"Can't get it." Sweetie told Scarlet, putting her claw back.

"Jake, be ready." Everest whispered to him.

"Ready for what?" Jake questioned.

"You'll know when it happens."

Scarlet and Sweetie were on their ways to the gun. They had some trouble, but just a little bit before they ended up near the gun. Near is an important word there. Everest barked out her grapple hook and attached it to the tree. She then had to run quickly around to the other side, pull, and launch the gun in Jake's direction. Sweetie and Scarlet caught on and got away as to not be harmed. They tried to stop Everest but it all happened too fast. She launched the gun, just a tad bit too far and it ended up landing behind Jake, but he got it anyway.

"What are you gonna do now?" Everest asked, emerging from behind the trees.

"Alright. This is the end of my reign. I have a second gun that reverses the mind control. You just have to be able to trust me enough to let me in to get it. Put the gun to my head or something, shoot if I try anything." Scarlet admitted, finally as it seemed she was conceding.

"Okay. But, I will stop you if you try anything." Jake replied hesitantly.

"What about the deal, Scarlet?" Sweetie cleared her throat and asked firmly.

"The deal was if we won, and as you can see we did not. So this is where it ends for you." Scarlet replied, with a hint of annoyance.

"I deserve something for what you just put me through." Sweetie remarked.

"A deal is a deal. The deal was if we won. We did not. So you get nothing." Scarlet explained, in a now much more annoyed tone.

"No! I deserve something out of this." Sweetie told Scarlet, ever annoying her.

Scarlet walked up to Sweetie, stared her dead in the eye, and slapped her right across the face to the point where Sweetie fell to the ground.

"A deal is a deal." Scarlet said, angered, then walked over to Jake and Everest and told them, "Alright let's go now."

They entered the base, Sweetie still just on the ground outside. Scarlet made sure the minions knew not to attack, and she slowly brought them over to her main little area, grabbed the gun and gave it to Jake. He now had to hold two guns, one to keep to Scarlet and the other to get Ryder and the pups back. Scarlet lead them to the pups and told them exactly what to do. Jake shot them with the other gun, and wouldn't you know it, they were back. All of them.

They were all in a lot of confusion but once they were told, they all cheered amongst themselves. Zuma tackled Rocky and held him to the ground.

"We're back!" Zuma said to Rocky.

"You wanna change that?" Rocky joked, not really caring about Zuma on top of him.

"I wouldn't wanna change anything about you... Or... Any of the other pups." Zuma replied.

The pups eventually began to leave, freeing everyone Scarlet had taken. They were also gonna plan out what to do with Scarlet herself. They took some of the dangerous things Scarlet had lying around and planned to destroy them and get rid of them once and for all.

"Hey Tracker?" Scarlet called out as they were leaving, and he just so happened to be the last one in the line.

"Go ahead guys I'll catch up." Tracker told Ryder and the pups who had stopped to wait.

"What do you want?" Tracker asked, with not a clue as to what she was gonna do.

"I've never been the best with making decisions on the fly. I can admit to that. But you can trust me when I say... This is not an on the fly decision."

Tracker only had a short second, if that to be confused before Scarlet gave him a little kiss on the cheek... And then just walked away. She said absolutely nothing before just turning around and walking away. She didn't look back or even acknowledge what she just did. She just walked in the opposite direction.

"Y'know Scarlet, you can come with us." Tracker said before she got out of sight and taking seemingly no notice to what Scarlet just did.

"Why? For all I've done why would you want me?" Scarlet asked, confused because of all she had done.

"I think you deserve a second chance. I'm sure the others will too." He told her, "So come on."

"I already had my second chance. I had it a long time ago. I didn't always live here in Adventure Bay. I lived in another place a while ago that I can't quite remember the name of right now. I was always known as, the puppy who had no chance. Only a few pups actually talked to me, and I never bothered with friends because I never wanted to disappoint. I became known as the bad puppy once my temper overdid my sadness. I was given second chance when I just ran away. I just want a good life. My whole life has been terrible from the start. My parents went away, I was left alone, everyone hated me. The highest point was after I ran away and found Mason. I'm here now and my life has barely improved." Scarlet told, shedding some tears.

"We can give you the good life you want." Tracker explained, "You just have to come with us."

"You really want me to?" Scarlet questioned, and getting a nod from Tracker.

"Well... Okay." She said a bit embarrassed by it though.

So she left with Tracker to catch up with the rest of the group. When they caught up Tracker had to explain why he had Scarlet with him. The others accepted after a little while of, hesitation, it as they continued back to the lookout with Scarlet. It was an uncomfortable walk for Scarlet as she had to walk with everyone she had just literally taken control over their minds, and the two who just fought her in a battle to get said people and pups back. That's also the reason there was hesitation to take her with them, but they had taken all of her dangerous weapons away so it'd be hard for her to stab them in the back.

When they got back to the lookout the first thing that came to Scarlet's mind had nothing to do with the lookout or the PAW Patrol in general, it was Mason. She had shooed him away quite a while ago, and he could've done anything or gone anywhere. She desperately wanted to find him but had no way of doing so. She tried to call him but no dice. Although she was with the best rescuing crew in the area.

"Sorry for being so abrupt but can you help me find Mason?" Scarlet asked, and in her own words very abruptly.

"Who's that?" Marshall asked her.

"Her friend who ended up helping us in the end." Everest told him, "What happened to him, Scarlet?"

"I forced him away, from everything." Scarlet explained, "I just got angry, which is the cause of so many of my mistakes."

"Don't be so mad at yourself. We'll find him." Ryder told her.

"I've mad so many mistakes all because of anger. I just can't deal with this temper and- let's just go find him." She said, highly hopeful but with kinda low expectations, he could've gone anywhere.

"You should go with Skye. We'll check around. We should also probably tell everyone we're back." Ryder told as Skye went to her helicopter, Scarlet getting in with her soon after.

"We should probably check the forest. That's where I'd expect him to be." Scarlet told Skye as she readied the helicopter.

"There's not a lot of space I know so I hope you can deal with it." Skye said to Scarlet.

"I'm used to things like this."

They flew around the area around Scarlet's base and found nothing, they also had the others below them to look as well since it was a forest and trees disrupted Skye and Scarlet's views. So they went to Mason's, which was much less covered with trees. This also reminded them that they had to save everyone there as well. Pretty much they just told everyone they could leave and they had Scarlet there to confirm. Quite simple. They still didn't find Mason. So they began just skimming through the forest looking everyplace they could and didn't find anything for a long time. For a long time is important there.

They did find him, that was true, but definitely not how you'd want to find anybody. I'll let you figure it out. His body was lying down on the ground, right off of the edge of a cliff. He was bloody too, and he definitely was not moving. When Skye let the helicopter down, Scarlet immediately jumped out and ran over to him.

"I did this." She kept uttering in her head, "I did this."

Although to Scarlet there was no reason, Ryder had Marshall check him to see if he was... Successful.

Marshall checked and after what seemed like an eternity of suspense for Scarlet, Marshall told them "He's alive."

The relief that swept over Scarlet was crazy. She had hidden it from everyone but she had shed quite a few tears thinking that she had just inadvertently killed someone, her only friend, her best friend now I guess, her savior.

"But, have you ever felt the pain of breaking all of your leg bones?" Marshall told, "I'll do my best to keep him in the living position he's in right now. We're pretty lucky we found him now, this seems to have happened quite recently."

"This is still my doing." Scarlet uttered to herself, she may not have inadvertently killed someone, but she put them through excruciatingly painful breaks of every bone in their legs, and this isn't any someone, this guy saved her.

Unknowingly if it were a good or a bad thing to anyone, Mason woke up right after Marshall had patched him... Enough. He didn't move at all though, the pain was one reason, the second was the fact that he, in a sense didn't have legs. He kinda just lied there, in immense pain. He wasn't dead, that was good. Scarlet didn't have to live with the fact that she killed the pup that pretty much saved her. She did, however, break all his legs, so that's still not good.

"He will most likely need surgery for all these." Marshall told them, "All but one will most likely require it."

"He's always been fine with surgery." Scarlet explained, "He doesn't have the most healthy body so he has had quite a few surgeries. For many things, although nothing like this. He's never disliked surgery, he'd like to stay away from it, but he's ok with it."

"That's good," Zuma responded.

"Yeah. I'm not trained for surgery like this though. We'll most likely have to take him to a professional for this." Marshall explained.

"Let's take him to the lookout for now, but we'll find the surgeon as soon as possible." Ryder told, and so they did.

They arrived at the lookout and let Mason rest to the point where he would at least be willing to talk. He hadn't said a word or moved. He was breathing though, and his eyes were roaming. It took a little while for Mason to speak, but he did.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked Scarlet, and when everyone heard they came.

"You know I have anger problems, and I absolutely hate it. I know people always say that you should be happy with yourself but when you have anger issues that almost kills people, you can't be happy with yourself, you just can't! It got the best of me, I didn't let you talk, didn't give you a chance, I got livid and that always results in bad things. Yes, Mason, I forgive you. Just explain the reason to me when you're ok, ok?" She replied, and everyone heard.

She put her paw on his chest because she didn't want to touch anywhere near his broken areas, and patted it a couple times and walked off. She knew Mason wouldn't be angry at her because he's Mason. If you shot him in the heart he'd forgive you. He'd probably even hug you to make you feel better about what you did. He's complicated. He forgives easily, super nice but, he still had pretty much slaves. Weird, but that's Mason. Scarlet just sat down on the floor and just thought. The pups didn't disturb her either.

They gave Mason as much time as he wanted before they sent him to the surgeon. He told them when he was ready for the surgery and they sent him. Now for the waiting game.

* * *

Mason was fully aware he wasn't gonna walk for a long time. After the surgery, he needed to take tremendous care of his legs. Even the one that didn't need surgery, his back left leg, was still damaged in any case. Stayed in the same place pretty much all the time. Scarlet often came to talk to him too.

"Ready to tell me why you did what you did?" Scarlet asked, "I mean 'betrayed' me?"

"This is why. If you were caught, I thought maybe they would help you. And they are, right now." He explained.

"Again, I hate my goddamn anger problem." Scarlet said, "If I would've let you talk this whole damn situation wouldn't be happening."

"No one is perfect. We all have issues." Mason reassured.

"We all don't have issues that nearly kill your friends do we?" Scarlet asked, raising her voice a bit, "There I go again, already screaming."

"No matter the size of the issue, we all have them. You have one big one some people may have many small ones. We're all different and special. You are no different." Mason told her, with a bit of irony to what he said.

"It makes it difficult to do things. Anything." She began saying, looking straight down.

"Being constantly unhealthy makes it hard to do anything, too, just try your best to power through."

"I'm not strong though, mentally, physically, in any way."

"You can run, much better than me and many others, you're also smart. Race your anger, and beat it. That's all you have to do. Let what you're good at and all your positives, and let it outweigh the negatives. Think about the good not the bad."

"How do you do this?" Scarlet asked, Mason just seems to have a keen ability to help people emotionally like this. "You could be a therapist."

"I'd rather not." Mason told her, "You're just easy to sway."

Scarlet decided it was probably time to ask Tracker what he thought. She expected something after she kissed him but it seemed like he told little to no notice whatsoever to it. So she would just have to ask him. Scarlet never had trouble with telling people her feelings, as you probably can tell. She told Mason, and always seems to be an open book of monologues about her past and or feelings. Only a few things she wouldn't say.

"Ay, Tracker?" She said walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel what I do? You know what I mean." She asked, unhesitantly.

"Um, no, sorry Scarlet." He said, probably more hesitantly than Scarlet had asked him.

"That's not much of a surprise." She responded, disappointed, "It was worth a shot."

She went back to where Mason was, in the lookout, and saw Everest muzzle Marshall. She also saw and giggled a slight bit at Mason's countless mouth movement of "damn it" as he saw her nuzzle him.

She walked over to him and just told him, "You ain't getting it."

"I figured that one out, thanks." He told her.

"You know I could've given it to you?" Scarlet explained, in a bit of a joking manner.

"You went away too quickly." Mason explained, "Or else most likely."

And so that was it. Scarlet now finally had herself a life to be happy about. Mason broke all his bones and needed surgery on three. Scarlet got rejected and Mason was denied of his mini crush in Everest over Marshall. What a strange chain of events, and in such a short time.

* * *

 _This was pretty unorganized and I'm sorry about that. You can figure out the main ideas though. I'm a really unorganized person though._


End file.
